


The Stone

by Darthelwig



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Drabble, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-21
Updated: 2018-05-21
Packaged: 2019-05-09 22:47:01
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 175
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14725038
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Darthelwig/pseuds/Darthelwig
Summary: A drabble about the Mind Stone and how it has changed. Infinity War spoilers.





	The Stone

**Author's Note:**

> In case you didn't see the summary, there are some Infinity War spoilers here. Read at your own risk. Enjoy!

“The Stone”

 

By darthelwig

 

++++

 

The Stone had sleepily observed for eons, had watched with drowsy lassitude as civilizations rose and fell, as whole worlds were created and destroyed, its cold heart uncaring and casual in its cruelty. The Stone had never known affection or warmth. It had never known belonging or family. Its consciousness had never been tainted by guilt, fear, longing, or love.

 

But now...

 

Channeled into a humanoid being, given flesh and form and substance, the Stone was changed.

 

A part of the Vision and yet not, it awoke to a new existence. As Vision evolved and learned, so too did the Stone, and they learned together what it was to be human. It observed with a newfound interest things it had dismissed before, chief among those being emotion.

 

The Stone couldn’t emote, couldn’t feel, and yet suddenly it _did_. It was flooded with new knowledge, new ideas. Every new experience left its mark.

 

And when it was taken, torn from its bond with the Vision and bent to another’s will, it remembered.


End file.
